World From the Words
by Green Walker
Summary: Sebuah kisah -sangat- singkat tentang orang-orang di Black Order dan Noah yang berkembang dari tiga huruf aja.. Gimana ceritanya? ayo masuk! RnR please. Update chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Ini author dapet saran dari sebuah buku, katanya kalo inspirasi lagi mentok, cari tiga kata yang jauh beda, apapun itu dan kita merangkainya menjadi sebuah cerita. Karena penasaran, coba-coba nih.. Semoga nggak aneh-aneh banget. Enjoy it..

**Disclaimer: **Hoshino Katsura

**Rate**: K

**World from Words**

.

.

.

**The words: kaleng, selimut, jempol**

Allen bangun pagi dan langsung melempar **selimut**nya, begitu mencium bau wangi masakan Jerry. Ketika akan bergegas menuju kafetaria, Lavi tiba-tiba melempar **kaleng** yang telak mengenai muka Allen.

"Mandi sana. Kau mau makan dengan kondisi uring-uringan begitu?" tanya Lavi.

"Kau juga pasti belum mandi," kata Allen. "Buktinya kau ngantuk. Buktinya lagi kau salah pakai sepatu yang rusak parah gara-gara ngantuk. Tuh, **jempol** kakimu kelihatan."

Lavi melihat ke arah bawah, kakinya. Dia malu dan kabur ke kamar untuk mandi.

**The words: sampah, rok mini, tomat**

Allen disuruh Jerry untuk buang **sampah** setelah makan, gara-gara Allen ngerepotin Jerry karena banyaknya tumpukan piring di cucian karena Allen yang banyak makan. Seharusnya ini hal yang biasa terjadi, mungkin Jerry sedang sensi hari ini.

Ketika buang sampah keluar, Allen berpapasan dengan Lenalee yang memakai **rok mini** motif garis-garis zebra. Allen pusing ngelihatnya.

"Mau ke mana, Lenalee?" tanya Allen.

"Komui-niisan nyuruh aku pergi bentar. Katanya bakal ada _surprise_. Mungkin aku akan ke kota."

"Pulang jam berapa?"

"Kira-kira dua jam lagi."

"Kalau gitu beliin aku **tomat**, ya. Yang banyak. Kayaknya malam ini Jerry nggak bakal kasih aku banyak menu," kata Allen meratapi kesedihannya.

**The words: humor, fosil, kepanasan**

Lavi penasaran bagaimana keadaan ketika Kanda tertawa. Hampir sama sekali Kanda nggak pernah ketawa. Lavi mengira Kanda ada gangguan jiwa, semacam kehampaan pada selera **humor**. Lavi kemudian bertanya.

"Yu, kau pernah ketawa nggak?" tanya Lavi.

"Nggak."

"Coba sebutkan apa yang bisa membuatmu tertawa."

"Melihat **fosil**mu yang lumutan di perut buaya," kata Kanda. Lavi bergidik dengernya.

"Kau tahu perut buaya bukan tempat yang bagus untuk **fosil **lumutan? Di sana aku bisa **kepanasan**."

"Kalau sudah jadi **fosil** kau takkan **kepanasan**. Yang artinya kau tak punya kulit atau pun tulang. Artinya mati."

Sekarang Lavi ingat apa arti kata **fosil**.

**The words: hujan, ketiak, tanda koma**

Allen dengar suara gerimis di luar. Dia yakin itu **hujan**, dan perasaan Allen senang.

"Lavi, kau tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan kalau **hujan**?" tanya Allen.

"Apa? Mengoles **ketiak** dengan deodorant."

"Bukan," kata Allen. Dia lagi pingin ngemil dan minum cokelat panas sambil ngeliatin **hujan** dari kamarnya. Lavi belum konek.

"Itu artinya," kata Kanda, "kau bisa menghitung berapa jumlah **tanda koma **dalam fanfic abstrak ini."

**The words: semangka, kotoran, kuku**

Allen mengelap **kotoran **sapi yang dilempar Lavi sebagai ucapan selamat Hari Natal dan ulang tahun. Tidak seperti Lenalee yang melempar telur, Komui yang melempar **semangka** atau pun Kanda yang menggoreskan **kuku**nya di wajah Allen. Pokoknya hadiah Lavi yang terburuk.

.

.

Segini dulu deh. Sesat banget ya…XD Oke, mohon review-nya ya… Reader baik banget deh…XD


	2. Chapter 2

Karena author sedang _out of idea _tapi lagi pingin nulis, jadi author lanjutin aja fanfic absurd ini. Huehehehe. Thank you yang review sebelumnya, bahkan ada yang ngasih ide. Bwahahaha.

.

.

**World from Words**

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Hoshino Katsura

**Rate : **K

**Warning : **terlalu singkat, ngalor ngidul, nggak ada arah tujuan, absurd, apa lagi ya?

.

.

**Words :** **panda, cucian, author** (words by Krad Hikari)

Di kafetaria mereka yang tercinta, ketika jam makan siang.

"**Panda**-nya _Headquarter _nambah satu," kata Lavi.

"Nambah? Emang sejak awal ada **panda**?" tanya Allen serius.

"Ada, si tua Bookman itu. Ah, jadi inget, kemarin **cucian**nya si **Panda** ketiup angin waktu dijemur. Menghilang kayak tiupan debu. Kita kan di atas awan, jadi hilangnya jauh."

"Jadi kemarin seharian kau hilang buat bantuin **Pan**...Bookman nyari **cucian**nya?"

"Mana mungkin. **Cucian **si **Panda **tua yang bau itu kucariin? Aku..."

Tiba-tiba sumpit melayang dari sudut ruangan mengenai kepala Lavi. Dikiranya **author **yang ngelempar karena mereka mulai ngalor ngidul. Ternyata itu si **panda **Bookman.

"Jadi, beneran ada **Panda **baru di _Headquarter_?" tanya Allen, mengalihkan topik.

"Beneran. Namanya Miranda Lotto," ujar Lavi. Allen _sweatdrop_.

* * *

><p><strong>Words : ngompol, kaki, tembok<strong> (words by Krad Hikari)

"Eh?" Lavi bengong merhatiin **tembok **yang ada di halaman dekat gerbang.

"Baka-usagi, kalau kau emang sedang bertengkar dengan **tembok, **tendang saja," ujar Kanda.

"..." Lavi cuma diam. Kanda nendang Lavi sekuat tenaga dengan **kaki** supernya.

"Jangan pura-pura nggak dengar!"

"Eh, Kanda. Coba lihat. **Tembok **ini aneh."

"Aneh atau nggak biarkan saja. Kalau itu cuma ulahnya Komui, kau bakal ketakutan sampai **ngompol **tanpa sadar. Pura-pura tidak tahu saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Lihat. Aku yakin bata yang ini harusnya berwarna merah darah, tapi kok merah _maroon _tua banget, aku sungguhan ingat lho."

Karena penasaran, Lavi menekan bata itu.

"Oi, kubilang..."

Lalu tanah di bawah Lavi dan Kanda menghilang. Masuklah mereka ke bawah neraka diiringi teriakan marah. Jauh di sana, Komui sibuk memikirkan perangkap apa lagi yang mungkin berguna untuk melawan Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Words <strong>: **indah, tukar, pupuk**

"Moyashi, kau disuruh Komui untuk mengurus kebun di belakang," ujar Kanda.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Allen.

"Ya, **pupuk**, gunting rumput, semuanya ada di gubuk halaman belakang."

"Aneh, biasanya yang seperti ini para _finders _yang disuruh. Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi nanti aku akan ada misi soalnya," kata Allen.

"Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan sekarang. Komui bilang, kalau para _finders _yang melakukannya nggak rapi, jadi _exorcist _yang melakukannya biar **indah **dan meyakinkan," ujar Kanda. "Mengerti? Harus **indah **dan meyakinkan."

"I...iya," ujar Allen. Ketika Allen akan pergi, Lenalee menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah, Kanda," sapa Lenalee, dan mengabaikan Allen, membuat Allen cemburu. "Mau **tukar **denganku tidak? Aku tidak mau membersihkan toilet, biar aku yang urus kebun belakang, kau urus toilet ya."

"Urus...kebun belakang?" tanya Allen.

"Oh, ya," kaget Lenalee karena ada Allen. "Misi sebelumnya kami ceroboh, jadi ada hukuman untuk bantu-bantu _finders_. Kanda urus kebun belakang, aku di toilet. Yang hukum Reever sih, kalau Kakak yang hukum mungkin..."

"Ba-Kanda..." gumam Allen marah.

"Ceh." Kanda cuma berdecih dan kabur dari tempat dengan belagak _cool_. Allen mengejarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lenalee pada diri sendiri, bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>Words : es, musik, hama<strong>

Musim panas kali ini benar-benar panas, sehingga kipas angin saja tidak cukup, para _finders _dan _exorcist _selalu membawa **es **ke mana-mana, entah **es **batu, **es **plastik, bunga **es **dikombinasikan dengan kipas, atau **es **teler.

"Moyashi, bagi **es**," kata Lavi.

"**Es**-ku sudah habis. Minta lagi di Jerry sana."

"Kata Jerry, **es**nya untuk nanti malam karena dia mau buat es krim untuk semuanya."

"Buat apa? Kalau malam kan sudah tidak terlalu panas lagi. Hah," kesal Allen, kemudian dia pergi ke kafetaria diikuti Lavi.

Ketika sampai di kafetaria, mereka kaget sampai lupa untuk minta **es **pada Jerry. Ada Kanda di sana memainkan **musik **menggunakan gitar.

"Lho, Yuu-chan orang kasar sepertimu punya jiwa **musik **yang lembut juga?" ujar Lavi.

"Bukan, ini Krory minta gitarnya diperbaiki. Dia bakal memberikan semua stok **es**nya kalau aku bisa," ujar Kanda.

"Lho, Ba-Kanda, monster sepertimu bisa kepanasan juga?" ledek Allen.

Kanda menarik katana-nya. "Kalian **hama **pengganggu pergi dari bumi ini segera!"

Dan mereka kabur dari kafetaria, lupa untuk minta es pada Jerry.

* * *

><p><strong>Words : kolom, persidangan, lubang<strong>

Karena Jasdero dan David saling tuduh bahwa salah satu dari mereka yang telah melukai Allen, Road memutuskan untuk me**lubang**i jantung mereka berdua.

"Tunggu," ujar Tyki. "Allen itu kan musuh, lagi pula wajar saja kalau dia kena serang."

"Tapi Allen pacarku!"

"Sejak kapan Allen pacarmu?!"

"Terserahku saja!"

Tyki mendengus. "Ada jalan tengahnya. Kita lakukan **persidangan** saja."

Road mengangguk setuju. Jasdavid apa lagi. Dan mereka bersiap.

"Yang Mulia, saya tidak melukai Walker karena saat itu saya sedang memerhatikan kenapa langit biru," ujar Jasdero pada Tyki.

"Hah? Memerhatikan langit saat bertarung?" tanya Tyki.

"Benar, Yang Mulia, saya hanya berpikir apa saya masih bisa hidup setelah selesai pertempuran. Atau saya akan muncul di **kolom **berita sebagai pihak yang kalah," ujar Jasdero belagak pengacara.

"Keberatan, Yang Mulia. Sang terdakwa tidak menunjukkan bukti bahwa dia sedang memandang langit," ujar David belagak jaksa.

"Ada bukti. Saya melihat awan berbentuk pedang, Yang Mulia," ujar Jasdero.

"Mungkin saja pedang yang dilihatnya itu pedang yang dibawa temannya Walker, Yang Mulia. Temannya yang bernama Kanda Yuu," ujar David.

"Bukan, Yang Mulia. Itu pedang awan. Pedang yang tidak mungkin bisa me**lubang**i kepala manusia," ujar Jasdero.

"Keberatan, Yang Mulia. Tidak ada bukti kuat."

"Lagi pula sang penuntut sendiri tidak memberikan bukti bahwa saya yang melakukannya, atau bukti bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah."

"Ada. Saya saat itu sedang menggunting kuku, Yang Mulia. Karena saya ingin ketika mati saya bersih dari kotoran kuku," ujar David.

"Hah?" ujar Tyki _sweatdrop_.

"Ini buktinya," kata David, mengeluarkan potongan kukunya. "Saya memasukkannya ke saku karena tidak mau arena pertempuran jadi kotor, Yang Mulia."

Di antara potongan kuku itu, ada rambut putih. Rambut Allen.

"Hohoho, apa yang kita lihat, Yang Mulia? Siapa yang punya rambut putih selain dia?" ujar Jasdero.

"Ehh? Ra...rambutnya Hatake Kakashi? Atau Sakata Gintoki?" ujar David gemetar.

Dan Road menyiapkan Lero-nya untuk me**lubang**i kepala David.

* * *

><p><strong>Words : kacau, tegak, kuaci<strong>

Ke**kacau**an yang dibuat Allen dan Kanda tidak pernah separah sekarang.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk bersin di depan _soba_-ku, Moyashi?!" teriak Kanda.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk menginjak-injak _dango-_ku, Ba-Kanda?!" teriak Allen nggak kalah seram.

Mereka berdua dipegangi para _finders _agar tidak saling cakar.

"Duh, gawat," ujar Lavi. "Nanti kalian berdua kutraktir **kuaci**, jadi damai saja ya."

"Siapa yang perlu sama makanan tikus?!" teriak Kanda dan Allen barengan.

"Tapi, **kuaci **enak lho. Dibandingin _soba _atau pun _dango_, **kuaci **itu kesannya elit soalnya kecil."

Tiba-tiba bulu roma Lavi berdiri **tegak**, ternyata Kanda dan Allen sudah megganti sasaran. Mereka mengejar Lavi yang kabur dari kafetaria.

**Words **: keripik, kardus, kalajengking

Allen sedang mengunyah **keripik **udang oleh-oleh dari Cross yang habis jalan-jalan dari Indonesia ketika Tyki muncul di jendela kamar Allen mengagetkannya.

"Ohok! Ohok ohok!" batuk Allen, tersedak. "Ada Noah! Noah!"

"Ssttt!" bisik Tyki. Dia sedang membawa sebuah **kardus** di tangannya. "Jangan ribut. Nanti rencanaku gagal."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku menaruh CCTV di kamar Lenalee."

"Hah? Mau ngapain?"

"Di pemandian umum perempuan juga. Hihihi."

"Jangan-jangan kau mau ngintip..."

"Sssstt. Dasar bocah, nggak mengerti masalah orang dewasa ya."

Allen teriak-teriak lagi, dan Tyki menendangnya supaya Allen diam.

"Ada apa?" ujar Komui yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamar Allen. Ada Lavi dan Lenalee juga bersamanya.

"Tyki! Tyki Mikk mau ngintipin Lenalee!" ujar Allen. "**Kardus **di tangannya pasti CCTV atau celana dalamnya Lenalee."

"UAPPAAAA?!" ledak Komui, dia menyiapkan bazooka.

"Bohong, mana mungkin," ujar Tyki. Dia membuka **kardus **tersebut. Isinya ada dua **kalajengking **yang masih hidup. "Aku cuma menebar **kalajengking **di sekitaran _Headquarter_. Tadinya ini penuh dengan **kalajengking **lho. Jangan aneh-aneh. Mana mungkin aku mengintip perempuan. Allen ini bergurau."

"Eh?" gumam Lavi.

"Huh, dasar, bikin kaget saja," ujar Komui lega. "Dengar itu, Allen. Kau jangan sembarangan menuduh orang."

"Ta...tapi..." Allen kehabisan kata.

"Aku pamit ya," ujar Tyki melambai.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," ujar Komui ber-dadah-ria.

"Eh? Dia menebar **kalajengking **katanya," ujar Lavi.

"Hahaha. Iya, mau ngapain dia... Arggghhh!" kaget Komui. Setelah itu _Headquarter _penuh dengan kegaduhan.

* * *

><p><strong>Words <strong>: **kursi, sisir, malas**

Krory sedang **malas-malas**an di kamarnya karena tidak ada kerjaan. Di _Headquarter _sebesar itu dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena masih belum bisa menganggap _Headquarter _sebagai rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba Lavi mendobrak pintu kamar Krory.

"Oi, Krory. Pergi ke bawah yuk," ajak Lavi.

"Kenapa?"

"Uangku habis. Aku mau jualan."

"Jualan apa?"

"Jualan **sisir**."

Krory tertawa meledek. "Ngapain jualan **sisir? **Masih mending jualan cemilan gitu atau perhiasan."

"Jangan meremehkan ya. Toyotomi Hideyoshi dulunya jualan jarum, terus jadi pembawa sandalnya Oda Nobunaga, terus jadi penguasa Jepang. Keren kan? Mungkin aja aku yang jualan **sisir **bisa jadi penguasa dunia. Ha ha ha."

"Siapa Hideyoshi Toyotomi? Oda Nobunaga?"

"Ng. Ada deh samurai Jepang itu. Dasar, kau nggak pernah main PS ya?"

"Sudah, ajak Allen atau Kanda saja jualan **sisir**."

"Kau benar-benar _vampire _ya, nggak pernah mau keluar dari kamar."

Dan Krory melempar **kursi **pada Lavi yang sudah kabur dan menutup pintu.

* * *

><p><strong>Words <strong>: **perahu, daun, terkucil**

Di desa Mayville, tempat misi mereka saat itu, Allen dan Lavi yang ditugaskan sedang menganggur di penginapan karena Akuma masih belum muncul. Allen sedang menghitung **daun **di halaman depan penginapan karena Lavi menantangnya. Kalau Allen bisa menghitung semua **daun**, Lavi bakal menggendong Allen sampai ke _Headquarter_ jika misi sudah selesai. Sebaliknya jika Allen gagal, Allen yang menggendong Lavi.

Ketika angin malam berhembus mengacaukan de**daun**an, Allen jadi harus ulang menghitung.

"Allen, kau bisa membuat **perahu **kertas?" tanya Lavi tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bisa. Kenapa?"

"Buatkan aku satu."

"Aku sibuk menghitung **daun**."

"Taruhannya batal saja. Pokoknya buatkan aku **perahu **kertas."

"Kau ini banyak mintanya! Untuk apa **perahu **kertas?"

"Aku mau menyeberangi lautan hatimu," ujar Lavi sambil cekikikan. Lavi telah mempraktekkan jurus yang baru saja dia lihat di TV. Hanya untuk keisengan saja.

Tapi Allen kaget sampai melongo. "Ng. Lavi. Malam ini...aku sewa satu kamar saja, kamar yang lain. Kita tidurnya pisah ruang saja."

Lavi merasa **terkucil**kan karena Allen menganggap serius candaannya. "Eh? Allen! Aku bercanda! Oi, Allen! Aku masih suka perempuan kok!"

Dan Allen pergi dari penginapan untuk menghitung **daun **di danau saja.

.

**To Be Continued**

Kyahooo! Semoga bisa update kilat . Wahahaha. Mohon _review _ya para _reader _yang keren-keren.. XD Oiya, kalo bisa, sumbangin kata buat saya biar bisa diubah jadi cerita ya. Thanks untuk Krad Hikari-san yang sudah kasih kata XD


End file.
